Regret
by Greentea latte0201
Summary: Hanya satu kata. Kecewa, mampu menghancurkan semuanya. Sudah sepantasnya Jaehyun menyesal, karena sudah menyianyiakan Doyoung begitu saja. Jaedo and Taedo inside.


**Regret.**

 ** _Author : Greentea Latte0201/ Lee Rana17/ ddoyoung07_**

 ** _(on wattpad)_**

.

.

 **Cast: - Jung Jaehyun.**

 **\- Kim Doyoung**

 **\- Lee Taeyong**

 **.**

 **pairing: jaedo/taedo**

 **warning! Typo everywhere, crack pair, cerita abal abal, alur terlalu cepat, dan tata bahasa yang kurang dimengerti.**

 **NCT belong to SM Entertainment, Ikon belong to YG Entertainment.**

* * *

Doyoung itu orang yang _talk active,_ ceria, dan perhatian _._ Tak jarang orang orang menganggapnya sebagai _moodboaster_ atau hanya orang cerewet yang mengganggu.

Ya, itu Doyoung yang dulu. Sebelum ia melihat kekasihnya sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama gadis lain.

* * *

 _Hari itu, Doyoung pergi bersama Ten kesalah satu pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bahan bahan untuk festival kelak._

 _Jurusan mereka akan membuat sebuah kafe kecil, dengan nuansa klasik._

 _Awalnya sih, mereka ingin membuat pameran lukisan. Sayangnya, tak satu pun siswa dijurusan tersebut yang pandai menggambar. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kafe yang disertai band kecil kecilan._

 _"Ten-ah, sebaiknya kita membeli biji kopi yang mana?" Tanya Doyoung sambil mengangkat dua bungkus kopi berbeda merek._

 _"Hmm, ayahku sih, sering membeli yang ini. Tapi, harganya cukup mahal. Kalau yang satu ini aku masih belum tahu kualitasnya." Sahut Ten dengan pose berfikir._

 _"Kalau begitu, kita beli yang ini saja, ya? Tak masalah jika harganya lebih mahal, asal kualitasnya terjamin." Gumam Doyoung, lalu menaruh biji kopi yang ada ditangan kanannya kedalam keranjang._

 _"Lagi pula, aku ragu jika kafe kita akan ramai." lanjutnya, sambil terkekeh._

 _"Ah, benar juga. Yang membuat kafe kan bukan kelas kita saja, kelasnya Taeil sunbaenim juga." jawab Ten, mencoba mengingat ingat._

 _"Jurusannya Taeil sunbaenim, enak. Ada yang tampan, seperti Taeyong, Hanbin, Taehyung sunbaenim. Jurusan kita? Sepertinya, aku harus memaksa adikmu datang ke festival, agar kafe kita ramai." Lanjutnya, sambil bersungut sungut. Ten dengan bibir yang sengaja ia pout-kan._

 _Setelah Ten berkata seperti itu, meledaklah gelak tawa mereka berdua disana. Doyoung jadi ingat kalo adiknya -Kim Jungwoo- memiliki banyak sekali teman teman yang tampan._

* * *

 _Tak lama dari itu mereka sudah pergi kekasir untuk membayar barang barang yang sudah dibeli. Dan, sekarang mereka baru saja akan mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut mereka._

 _Baru saja Doyoung dan Ten sampai disalah satu restoran cepat saji, setelah berkeliling mencari beberapa hiasan dan bahan bahan untuk festival kelak._

 _Ten buru buru mengantri, sedangkan Doyoung mencari tempat duduk._

 _Karena bosan menunggu Ten, yang sepertinya masih lama mengantri, akhirnya Doyoung memutuskan untuk membuka ponselnya._

 _Ia membuka beberapa akun sosial medianya. Berkali kali ia menatap kearah ponselnya, tetap saja ia tidak mendapatkan balasan dari sang kekasih._

 _Sebenarnya, pesan pesan dari Doyoung sudah tidak dibalas dari 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi, Doyoung tetap berfikiran positif, berfikir jika kekasihnya tidak memiliki kuota._

 _Dan kebetulan, sekolah mereka sedang libur seminggu, untuk menyiapkan acara acara untuk festival kelak. Sehingga Doyoung, memaklumi kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk, dikarenakan kekasihnya adalah anggota kesiswaan._

 _Tapi, tetap saja. Doyoung rindu. Bukan tanpa alasan ia merasa rindu, tapi rasa rindunya didukung oleh kurangnya komunikasi serta kesibukan kekasihnya akhir akhir ini._

 _Doyoung tahu, ada yang salah dalam hubungannya ini. Bahkan, ia sering mendapatkan laporan dari teman temannya. Jika mereka melihat sang kekasih pergi bersama gadis lain._

 _Tapi, ini Kim Doyoung. Dia tidak percaya jika, ia belum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jadi, Doyoung menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu._

 _Bohong, jika ada yang bilang Doyoung sudah tidak menyayangi Jaehyun-nya lagi. Selama ini, Doyoung uring uringan memikirkan nasib hubungan mereka. Tapi, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat posesif pada kekasihnya itu._

* * *

 _"YAK!"_

 _Lamunan Doyoung terpecah oleh teriakan Ten yang masih sedang membawa nampan. Lalu, dengan gerakan kasar, ia dapat melihat jika Ten menaruh nampan yang dibawanya ke-meja terdekat dengan sangat kasar._

 _Dari matanya ia bisa melihat Ten yang sedang menahan amarah pada pasangan kekasih didepannya itu. Mata Ten menyalang, seakan akan bisa membakar keduanya dengan tatapan miliknya._

 _"DASAR BRENGSEK, KAU JUNG!"_

 _Tanpa aba aba, Ten menyiramkan pepsi yang ada dinampanya pada laki laki yang ada didepannya. Gadis yang Doyoung pikir adalah kekasihnya, memekik kaget._

 _"DAN KAU JALANG! KAU . UNTUK MENDAPATKAN BAJINGAN SEPERTINYA."_

 _Setelah mengatakannya Ten menampar pipi gadis itu, dan disambut dengan teriakan nyaring. Walau bagaimana pun Ten tetaplah laki laki yang memiliki tenaga lebih dari pada wanita._

 _Doyoung sendiri hanya terdiam. Matanya bergetar. Bukannya, ia tidak mau untuk menenangkan Ten. Tapi, sekarang dirinya sendiri sedang terkejut._

 _Doyoung kenal pria yang disiram Ten tadi. Dan dia juga kenal dengan gadis yang ditampar oleh sahabatnya itu._

 _Mereka adalah Jung Jaehyun dan Nancy. Adik kelasnya yang digadang gadangkan sebagai pasangan yang sempurna, andai saja Jaehyun tidak berpacaran dengannya._

 _Doyoung kira gosip yang berlalu lalang hanyalah kabar burung semata, yang pada saatnya tiba akan hilang karena bermigrasi pada gosip lain. Tapi, kenyataan menamparnya secara telak._

 _Jaehyun-nya sudah berubah._  
 _Jaehyun-nya sudah tidak bersama dengannya lagi._  
 _Jaehyun-nya sudah tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuknya lagi._  
 _Jaehyun-nya sudah memiliki dunia yang baru._  
 _Jaehyun-nya sudah beredar pada lintasan yang baru._

 _Seharusnya Doyoung sadar akan hal itu, sejak lama. Mengapa Jaehyun beberapa bulan ini cukup sulit dihubungi._

 _Padahal, selama 5 tahun pacaran, Jaehyun sama sekali belum pernah menomor duakan dia. Doyoung selalu menjadi prioritasnya. Ya, seharusnya Doyoung sadar akan hal itu sejak lama._

 _Bukan karena,_

 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi urusannya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk mendengarkan ceritanya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk menemaninya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkannya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk berbagi cerita dengannya._  
 _Jaehyun-nya terlalu sibuk untuk memberinya sedikit keberanian._

 _Tapi, karena satu hal._

 _Jaehyun bosan._

 _Bosan akan Doyoung yang monoton, tanpa memberikan suatu kejutan._  
 _Bosan akan Doyoung yang selalu baik padanya._  
 _Bosan akan semua perhatian yang Doyoung berikan._  
 _Bosan akan waktu yang sengaja Doyoung sisihkan._  
 _Bosan dengan alunan tawa, yang dulunya terdengar bagai suara dawai dari surga._  
 _Bosan dengan senyuman manis yang menyapanya ketika bangun dipagi hari._  
 _Bosan dengan rasa masakan yang ia rasakan selama di senior high school._  
 _Bosan dengan suara yang membangunkannya setiap pagi._

 _Jaehyun bosan._

 _Dan kata bosan itu sanggup membuat seorang Jung Jaehyun yang pernah bersumpah setia pada Kim Doyoung, menjilat ludahnya sendiri._

 _Doyoung tertegun ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Ten. Lalu, dengan pikiran kosong mereka segera berlari keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu._

 _Ten mengantar Doyoung kerumahnya menggunakan mobil miliknya. Dia bisa melihat jejak air mata yang ntah kapan menetes dari mata bulat sahabatnya itu._

 _"Kau, oke?" Tanya Ten dengan ragu, lalu merutuki pertanyaan miliknya sendiri._

 _"Kau tahu jelas, Ten. Tolong, berikan aku waktu sendiri." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Doyoung segera keluar dari mobil milik Ten dan berlari menuju rumahnya._

* * *

 _Setelah hari itu, Doyoung tidak dapat dihubungi selama satu minggu. Dia bahkan melewatkan festival yang diadakan satu tahun sekali._

 _Ia juga menolak semua tamu yang datang, kecuali , ia menolak Jungwoo, adik angkatnya. Doyoung hanya ingin bersama kakaknya. Sehingga, Gongmyung harus mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk menjaga adiknya itu._

 _Tak satupun, dari pesan ataupun panggilan yang ia balas. Ketika ditanya, ia bilang bahwa ia lupa men-charger handphoneny_ a.

 _Saat ia kembali beraktivitas dan mulai mendatangi kampusnya kembali, orang orang menatapnya seakan akan ia adalah mayat hidup. Lebih tepatnya tengkorak hidup._

 _Ten bahkan menangis saat pertama kali ia melihat Doyoung masuk kedalam kelas, dengan mata bengkak, juga tubuh yang bertambah kurus._

 _Tak sedikit dosen yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dirumah, ketika melihat keadaan mahasiswa kesayangan mereka yang terlihat diantara hidup dan matinya._

 _Ada pula yang malah memarahi Doyoung. Seperti, dosen Byun, yang membahas seberapa pentingnya kesehatan untuk calon dokter seperti mereka. Tapi, tetap saja. Diatas semua itu, dosen Byun diam diam mengantarkan sepaket buah buahan untuk Doyoung._

 _Belum ditambah dengan teman temannya yang berasal dari berbagai jurusan dan sengaja mendatangi jurusan kedokteran untuk menjenguknya. Seperti, Jinyoung, Daniel, Hanbin, dan Jisoo._

 _Tak sedikit yang menampilkan simpatinya secara terang terangan kepada Doyoung. Ada yang sengaja mentraktirnya setiap jam makan siang atau ada pula yang bersedia menjadi supirnya. Tentu saja Doyoung menolak dan hanya tersenyum lemah._

 _Beruntung, disaat Doyoung sedang berada dibawah sekali. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak terlihat dikampusnya, karena ada tugas penelitian yang diberikan dosennya padanya. Dan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sekitar 3 minggu._

* * *

 _Pada saat Jaehyun kembali, keadaan Doyoung sudah mulai membaik. Ia sudah mulai tertawa seperti biasa, mulai lebih banyak tersenyum, bahkan ia sudah mulai mau berpergian bersama teman temannya._

 _3 minggu tanpa Jaehyun malah terasa seakan, 3 tahun dineraka bagi Nancy._

 _Tak sedikit yang mencibir bahkan mengumpati gadis itu didepan wajahnya. Bahkan ada yang menyumpahinya secara langsung._

 _Awalnya, orang orang yang mendukung hubungan antara Jaehyun dan Nancy masih sering membelanya. Namun, lama kelamaan mereka sadar. Bahwa, disituasi ini Jaehyun dan Nancy tak ayal bagaikan sekelompok pendosa, yang mengkhianati seorang malaikat._

 _Dan setelah Jaehyun kembali, Nancy malah semakin menempel padanya. Dan berhasil, membuat nyaris semua orang menatap muak kearah mereka._

 _Tapi, mereka seakan akan buta dan tuli, malah semakin memamerkan hubungan mereka didepan umum. Tak jarang, Nancy sengaja menarik perhatian untuk melihat reaksi dari Doyoung. Yang dibalas dengan umpatan kasar dari Ten dan Taeil._

 _"dasar jalang."_

 _"dasar iblis."_

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later.**_

Dan kini, Doyoung sedang berada disebuah kafe. Duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang paling ia benci diseluruh dunia.

Doyoung terus terusan memasang muka datar, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencari objek lain dari pada manusia menyedihkan yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku ada jadwal operasi 15 menit lagi, jangan membuang waktuku." Akhirnya Doyoung membuka pembicaraan dengan suara dingin. Matanya menatap tak suka pada pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

" _Hyung-"_

"Maaf, kau siapa? Berani beraninya memanggilku begitu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu." Potong Doyoung dengan ketus. Mengabaikan tatapan nanar dari pria yang lebih muda.

" _Hyu-_ maaf, maksudku, Doyoung-ss _i._ Aku hanya butuh waktumu sebentar." Kata Jaehyun sambil menatap Doyoung dengan tatapan sendu. Doyoung hanya melirik, dan lirikan itu Jaehyun anggap sebagai kode untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku- aku minta maaf. Atas segala luka yang ku berikan padamu." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Doyoung terdiam. Matanya menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata Jaehyun. Ada jeda sekitar 3 menit, hingga Doyoung membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Selesaikan? Aku harus pergi." balas Doyoung sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Tapi, tangannya dicekal oleh Jaehyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan sinar mata yang lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya.

"Ya."

"Jadi, _hyung-"_ perkataan Jaehyun terhenti ketika mendengar dengusan tak suka dari Doyoung.

"Maksudku, Doyoung-ssi. Maukah kau memberikanku kesempatan kedua? Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan dan aku bersumpah akan membuatmu bahagia." Tanya Jaehyun penuh harap.

Doyoung segera menatap mata coklat milik Jaehyun lagi, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun-ssi. Seharusnya, kau tahu diri sedikit. Dan, berhentilah berjanji untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa kau pastikan." Lalu, Doyoung benar benar meninggalkan kursinya dengan bahu yang menabrak bahu Jaehyun. Meninggalkan pemuda Jung tersebut yang masih membeku ditempat dengan tatapan kosong.

 _"apa kesalahanku memang tidak pantas dimaafkan?"_

 _To be countinuc._

* * *

Alohaa, aku baru mau coba ngepost difanfiction soal jaedo. Karena, jujur aku gak pede buat ngepost cerita abal abalku disini T^T

Apalagi aku ngerasa disini tuh, buat author author dengan tata bahasa yang tinggi aja:" aku makin gak pede:"

Kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca cerita ini diwattpad, tenang ini aku kok ddoyoung07.


End file.
